konoha changed destiny ch 2
by Rj56
Summary: Chapter 2 of my fic. I am unable to add chapped to my fic. If you know how pm me. Forgive the mistakes.


Dont own Naruto only OCs mine. Ask if you what to use them

 _This chapter is going to have a timeskip. Everything in the series happens canon. This chapter is going to start at the end of Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Naruto succeeds in returning Sasuke (he was under control of the Curse seal-naruto broke it)._ A boy in orange had his teammate on his back. Both were gravely injured due to fighting each other.

"How...did you know wasn't me fighting you?" the raven said.

"You're not your brother. You care about people. That Pedo wanted your eyes and body. I'll told you I never gave up. Look, Sasuke, home."

"Thank yoy, d...Naruto. I'm sure I've got a lot of explaining to do. Looks like the welcoming committee is here."Sasuke said. Both boys were weak of exhaustion and blood loss.

"Sakura, I got him. He was under the curse seal." Naruto said collasping to his knees in front of his pink teammate.

"NARUTO!!!SASUKE!!"

"Shika, get Sasuke to the hospital. I'll take Naruto."

"Sakura, help the dobe first. I put two chidoris though him. I can manage."

 **"YOU DID WHAT?"** Sakura yelled. Sasuke grimaced.

"Sakura, help me. I'm cold." Naruto said

"Shika, help me get Naruto to Tsunade-sama. Ino, help Sasuke."

"I can walk on my own. Help Naruto, Ino." Sasuke said.

"Sakura and Shikamaru are halfway to the hospital. I'm sure Lady Tsunade is there. Cmon, Sasuke, you're hurt too." Ino said softly. Sasuke's onyx eyes focused on Ino. _Please let the dobe live. I'll make it up to him, somehow._

At Konoha General Hospital, Tsunade Senju was exiting ER surgey room 2.

Neji Hyuuga would live but woukd take time to recover. All but one of the team sent out to find and bring Sasuke back had come back. Tsunade couldnt help be wonder if Naruto had succeeded when a loud ruckus from the ER entryway caught her attention. She turned atound to see Sakura and Shikamaru holding a bloody beaten Naruto. Tsunade quickly jumped into action.

"Get surgery room 4 ready stat. Find Shizune and send her. How did the gaki get so wounded?"

"Sasuke did this when he was under the Curse Seal. Ino's bringing him. Lady Tsunade, Sasuke admitted that it was the Curse Seal that made him do his actions." Sakura said quickly. Tsunades eyes widened. Sasuke did care about his friends. But right now the crazy blonde needed her attention.

 _Why isn't the fox helping? Tsunade thought as she quickly removed Narutos orange jacket to find_ two large holes though him. Tsunade paused for a moment before going into her doctor mode. She grabbed six vials of chraka boosting liquid off a counter.

"Lady Tsunade? You wanted...Oh my God, Naruto!" Shizune gasped quickly entering the room. She began using charka to heal Naruto. Tsunade quiclky injected the booster into Naruto's arm. A small moan escaped from him.

"Baa-chan? Nee-san? Naruto said weakly.

He tried to get up but was forced back down. Shizune gently brushed her hand across Naruto's face. He leaned into her touch.

"Naruto, why isnt the fox helping?" Tsunade asked.

"Too busy keeping my organs going. Kabuto hit me with a chakra punch. I carried Sasuke back after me and him fought Kabuto off. Don't be to hard on Sasuke. Wasnt his fault." Naruto said tiredly.

"Kabuto messed with your chakra then. You should feel a slight warming sensation. Just go back to sleep. I'll do the rest." Tsunade said. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

"Shizune, go see if Kakashi or Jirayia are in the waiting room." Shizune quickly exited the room rushing to find one of them. She seen Jirayia first.

"Lord Jirayia, Lady Tsunade needs you." Shizune said. Jirayia hurried in.

"Wheres Kakashi?"

"They called him to council meeting. Sent ROOT to get him." Ino said. All of the Konoha twelve who hadn't been in the fight were waiting on word from the doctors about their friends. Fear and anger radiated throughout the room. Shizune knew that Danzo would stop at nothing to get Naruto in his clutches. Oh yes, she played innocent but had learn to look underneath the underneath from Tsunade. This could only mean the worst possible outcome because **NONE** of the shinobi clan heads were in council. They were here.

 _Oh Kami, let me be wrong._ Shizune prayed going onto Narutos room.

Under the Shimura manisin, an old warhawk smiled as his plan was working. He'd finally had a way to make the Sannin leave and get Naruto in his program. Another smile broke the darkness with its own terrible laugh.


End file.
